


Light up My Life

by Jammit_Sammy



Series: Marvel Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angel Kisses, M/M, This is fluff, Tony-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 22:50:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10371546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jammit_Sammy/pseuds/Jammit_Sammy
Summary: Just fluffy Stuckony Drabble. I love these idiots.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was requested by [@stanfordwincest](https://tmblr.co/mE366orgzK_Maq8evabORFg)  
> on tumblr. Enjoy.

Tony was sticking toothpicks into the Saran Wrap that covered the ice cube tray. Inside the tray was a fruity cocktail of what Bucky labeled “Grossness.” 

Tony scoffed remembering Bucky’s wrinkled nose. The man just didn’t know facts. This stuff was great. Better than great. It was sex on a toothpick. Okay, so maybe not that. But close.

Bucky’s awful taste in frozen refreshments aside, Tony was actually really happy. It was the Fourth of July, also known as Steve’s birthday, and things were amazing.

Tony had finally gotten over his initial dislike (read: extreme hatred) of Bucky. Turns out, flitting around the world trying to find the best psychological researchers and repairing a metal arm at all hours brought you closer to a person. Who knew!

It had definitely been a shock when Bucky had kissed him. Even more of a shock when he hadn’t been repulsed, and had actually kissed back.

What did he do about it? You guessed it! He dealt with it in true Tony Stark fashion. Which is to say by hiding in his lab until Steve had come down to yell at him, because Bucky was moping.

Long story short, lots of shenanigans later, they were here. The three of them in a happy, loving relationship. 

Tony was brought out of his reverie by two muscular arms wrapping about his waist, and a pair of warm lips pressed to the back of his neck. 

“Your thinkin’ pretty hard there Mr. Stark. Solving world hunger?” And not that the arms hadn’t confirmed it, but that was definitely Steve.

“Nothing quite as daunting, Mr. Rogers. Just thinking of how to trick Bucky into eating my delicious sweets.” 

Tony was feeling cheeky.

“Well, I’m sure it won’t take much persuading. Unless of course you’re talking about that diabetes on a stick. Then, I wish you the best of luck,” Steve said the last part gravely.

Tony laughed and spun in his boyfriend’s arms. 

“Mr. Rogers! I am a lady of great renown. I would not throw myself around Willy nilly and to any man whose fancy I have caught!” Tony said this in a haughty, faux-offended voice.

“Which is just as well Mr. Stark, because Mr. Barnes and I do not like to share.”

By this time, Steve was growling into his neck, and Tony was getting a little hot under the collar.

Which was when Clint came in.

“Aww, friends, no. Not in the kitchen!” Clint kept a hand over his eyes as he felt along the wall for the fridge handle.

Tony took the moment to slip away from Steve and put the tray in the freezer.

“You can look BirdBrain. We’re decent,” Tony laughed at his friend.

Clint peeked cautiously before dropping his hand. The man pulled a case of beer and a case of Dr. Pepper from the fridge. 

“C'mon. Tash and Sam are grilling and everyone is out on the pool deck thingy.” 

Of course, Clint was referring to the elevated area outside that served as a patio, pool, grill, and bar. 

Steve smiled at Clint, and grabbed Tony’s hand leading him out. Everyone cheered when Clint came out with the drinks, and there was a chorus of hello’s to Tony and Steve. Bucky came up and wrapped Tony in a tight hug. 

“Hey Doll. Missed you ‘n the punk. Thought you’d gone off without me.”

Tony batted his eyelashes and smiled. “Never without you Mr. Barnes.”

“Damn straight.” Bucky growled.

The man reached to grab his ass, and was nailed in the shoulder by a metal spatula. All one had to do was look at the smirking face in a sea of shocked ones to know who had thrown it. Natasha of course. The woman simply smiled and continued to grill the steaks as Sam took care of the hot dogs and burgers.

Tony smiled at his grumbling boyfriend, and grabbed his bicep with his free hand. 

“C'mon babe. Come keep me company on this conveniently unoccupied couch.” 

Steve and Bucky followed Tony to ‘their’ couch and sat, the genius half in each of their laps.

The chatter buzzed, and Tony reveled in the feel of family. Of easy camaraderie and inherent trust. He felt safe here, between his two super soldiers and surrounded by his team, like he had not in years.

Following a sudden urge, Tony leaned up and pressed his lips to Steve’s. The kiss was sweet and chaste, and Tony savored the taste of cinnamon and nutmeg that was strictly Steve. Then he turned to Bucky, claiming his lips in the same chaste kiss. This time he tasted gunmetal and earl grey tea. Both of his supersoldiers, opposite in many ways, yet so alike. It hurt his heart to remember the pain they’d gone through. Steve’s devastation that Bucky had changed, and Bucky’s that Steve had too. The struggle both of his Brooklyn boys had gone through, and come out the other side of.

The rumble of Bucky’s stomach interrupted Tony’s train of thought, and he giggled. Honest to god giggled at his dark haired cuddle-assassin. 

“Hungry?” He asked, just to be a jerk.

Bucky rolled his eyes and deposited Tony more firmly in Steve’s lap. Then the man got up and headed to the grill where, huh, the food was done. He dished up three plates, two with pretty much the same things and one with a little less food. 

He came back and handed the food to Steve and Tony, respectively. 

“Hey doll, darlin’. You make an awful pretty picture, together like that.” 

Tony ducked his head, smiling like a loon. 

One of the others coughed and all eyes turned to Sam. 

“C'mon, I’m trynna eat. Keep the PDA to a minimum.”

And just for that, Bucky pulled Tony into his lap and mauled his neck. Then he pulled Steve to him and kissed him deeply.

They settled down eventually, everyone chatting and eating good food. Thor ate what was equivalent to probably a whole cow, Bruce ate as much as a supersoldier (green monster metabolism), Natasha was pegging Clint with grapes, and Clint was making heart eyes at Sam. So, just a normal night with the team. 

But something was different. Maybe it was the season, or the several added people (Wanda, Vision, Scott, Peter) who weren’t there tonight but had left their mark on the tower. Whatever it was, Tony loved it. 

If he was honest with himself, he had always been a homebody. Needed people to take care of.

Speaking of, it was almost time for the fireworks. But before that, Tony and Bucky had a surprise for Steve. 

Tony shot Bucky a meaningful look and slipped off of the couch and inside.

He came back out with a cup cake. It was red, white, blue, and gold. It had a gold foil wrapping, and the frosting was red and blue with white star sprinkles. In the center was a silver cylinder with a tiny red star painted on. 

Tony pushed a button on a discreet remote in his pocket, causing the cylinder to give off sparks like a sparkler and play Star Spangled Man with a Plan. 

He brought it over to Steve, who laughed even though he had tears in his eyes. Or maybe he had tears because of the laughter. Tony wasn’t sure. But in that moment, Steve was happy and brilliant, and beautiful. Bucky too. Lit up at Steve’s reaction. Tony felt his heart squeeze. 

“Happy birthday love. From both of us. And don’t worry, Bucky made the cupcake, so it’s edible,” Tony said, which earned a loud scoff.

Everyone knew he was the best cook in the house.

Steve smiled. Tony flicked off the candle and pulled it out, handing Steve the cupcake. 

The man unwrapped it and took a bite, then pressed a frosting kiss to Tony and Bucky’s noses in turn. 

“I love you both. So much.” Steve looked ready to cry. 

“Hurry up and eat it!” Tony said, and then, “I love you too.” 

“What he said,” Bucky grunted.

Steve laughed again and finished the cupcake in a few bites. 

Tony clapped, turning to everyone. “Fireworks!” He exclaimed.

Then a part of the patio dropped out and a platform, with at least one thousand dollars worth of fireworks, appeared.

Clint whistled and zipped over to the pile. “Jackpot!”

Tony smiled at his friend. He watched as the Avengers got into the swing of the celebrations. He laughed when Steve held a Roman Candle too close to Bucky’s head, earning several curses and threats. Groaned loudly as Bucky and Clint loaded a bottle rocket into a used Roman Candle to shoot it off. 

It was not until Steve and Bucky were both cradling burnt fingers, but grinning like maniacs after lighting a firework with the wick of another that had gone off, did Tony realize that he didn’t love Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes. He was IN love with them.


End file.
